Pokemon Textual Intercourse
"Pokemon: Textual Adventure" (known in early stages as "Pokemon: Textual Intercourse") is a fan-made text-based adventure/collection game based on Pokemon: FireRed and LeafGreen Versions for the Gameboy Advance. It is currently in development and being written and created by Kevin Murphy of Mythical Creature Studios. No release date has been set for the final version but the game will be available for free download via the internet. The current Beta release is v0.3. The game requires "Python" to be installed to play it. Gameplay "Pokemon: Textual Adventure" has several features similar to those in the Pokemon series for the Gameboy, such as maps and characters, but this game tends to shy away from the concept of Pokemon battling, and is known more as a "collection adventure", as players travel all across the map, completing quests and meeting requirements to open up new areas and allow new Pokemon to become available. The aim of the game is to complete the Kanto Pokedex, consisting of 150 Pokemon (from Bulbasaur to Mewtwo), as well as to capture the additional Pokemon from the Johto region, Ho-Oh! to complete the game. Habitats Pokemon are available for capture in grassy areas on routes, as well as in caves, surfing across the ocean, and they are also available by fishing. The game mechanics follow on from the original Pokemon series, in that you don't begin with the equipment needed to fish or surf, but you acquire them later in the game to make more Pokemon available. Hall of Fame The hall of fame is similar to the feature added to Pokemon games in the present day, by meeting the requirements of all eight gyms in the Kanto region, and then meeting the requirements of Lance, you will enter the Hall of Fame. After entering the Hall of Fame, your game will save and exit. When you open it back up, you will start from Pallet Town again, but this time, in-game options that were restricted from you, e.g. entering Gary's House or re-entering Oak's Lab have been altered so that you will be able to enter. It is also very important to do so, as subtle in-game features like these can score you new Pokemon, but no spoilers on that :). Having entered the Hall of Fame, the four new areas of Cerulean Cave (accessible via Route 24), Power Plant (accessible via Route 9), Seafoam Islands (accessible via Cinnabar Island/Fuschia City), and The Safari Zone (accessible via Fuschia City) all become unlocked, allowing even more Pokemon to be captured, and all 151 Pokemon will then be available in-game. Beta Testing The Beta version v0.8 of the game is the current available release. It's features include: - The Load/Save feature being completely functional - Backwards Compatibility of Saves from v0.3 - The Pokedex being completely functional - The adventure aspect of the game fully working up to and including, "Route 23" - All eight Gyms have been completed and are fully functional - Wild Pokemon catch rates have been enhanced - More user-friendly output has been included - Nineteen new areas have been added since the release of v0.3 The download link is available here Contact Information As this game is currently in it's early stages, it is likely that there will be alot of problems yet to be noted or discovered. If you find a problem in this game, or something that you think is a problem, e-mail kevinmurphy1991@hotmail.com, all comments and feedback are welcome.